


A Christmas Prayer

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Road Trips, Start of Something New
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: "A tan sólo unas pocas horas de Navidad, se encuentran en un motel de carretera alejado de la mano de Dios, en algún lugar de Colorado.[...]"Los dos solos, con sus pensamientos y sus cosas.Podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo.





	A Christmas Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Sé muy bien que hace meses que no subo nada... Aunque hace mucho más tiempo que no subo nada de calidad, ASÍ QUE. Lo siento mucho, gente. Mi cabeza ya no es lo que era lol.  
> El caso es que hoy, aprovechando las fiestas, os traigo un pequeño ff Tomarcus ^^ Un pairing que me ha encandiló desde el primer episodio de la serie. The Exorcist no es sólo eso, claro que no. Es creepiness, tensión, grandes personajes y una buena dosis de humor por parte de Marcus. Le adoro, qué queréis que os diga xD  
> Mi ff es muy cortito, pero creo que describe a la perfección mi amor por ellos. Es posible que lo suyo se trate de un simple bromance, y no me parece mal. De hecho los shippeo más así que de forma romántica. PERO de manera romántica son muy monos también.  
> Son curas, ajá, ¿y? Primero son personas y tienen derecho a amar a quien se les antoje. Punto.  
> En fin, dejaré de daros la chapa xD  
> ¡Disfrutad del ff y...  
> FELICES FIESTAS! <3

A tan sólo unas pocas horas de Navidad, se encuentran en un motel de carretera alejado de la mano de Dios, en algún lugar de Colorado. Hace demasiado calor, incluso en ésas fechas, y Marcus anda sin camiseta todo el día. Tomás tiene el decoro más presente y lleva una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos, pero ni así. Sienten sus neuronas derretirse bajo el clima abrasador.

  
Ahora mismo Marcus está tirado sobre una de las camas, boca abajo y con la cara oculta en la almohada. Es lo único que viste la cama, a excepción de la sábana bajera, claro está.

  
Tomás le observa desde la mesa camilla que hay justo al lado del mueble de la televisión. Acaba de sacar una botella de agua de la mini nevera y ya va por la mitad. Es su segunda botella.

  
Marcus emite pequeños suspiros mientras duerme. Parece tranquilo, casi como si su vida fuese fácil y no tuviera que lidiar con demonios día sí y día también.

  
Llevan alrededor de una semana sin noticias de Bennett y, sinceramente, duda que vayan a saber nada de él en lo que resta de año.

  
Saber que pasará las fiestas tan lejos de su hermana y de su sobrino le rompe un poquito el corazón, pero Marcus ha llegado a convertirse en una parte muy importante de su vida. Tanto que ya no puede imaginársela sin él a su lado.

  
\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

  
La voz ronca de su compañero interrumpe su tren de pensamientos, y Tomás sube la mirada desde los omóplatos de Marcus hasta sus ojos azules. Éste sonríe con todo lo que tiene, y Tomás no puede por menos que corresponder.

  
\- Eres demasiado creído para tu edad.

  
\- ¿Me estás llamando viejo? -se da la vuelta en la cama, presentando ante Tomás su torso perfectamente definido y una erección pulsante contra su pantalón de pijama. Coloca sus manos por detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y alza una ceja.- ¿Qué, no dices nada? ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato al pequeño Tomás?

  
\- ¿Qué se supone que quieres que diga?

  
Aparta su vista y la clava en la botella de agua, ya prácticamente acabada.

  
\- No lo sé, dímelo tú.

  
Presionando no le gana nadie y es algo que a Tomás le saca un poco de quicio, pero no puede evitar el torrente de pensamientos que manan por su cabeza en ése instante. Por que le gustaría decir y hacer tantas cosas... Pero hizo un voto, y no va a romperlo. No si puede evitarlo.

  
Pero la tentación es grande.

  
Lo ha sentido levantarse, pero más lo siente cuando se coloca tras él. El vello de su nuca se eriza con la suave respiración y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón, en controlar su propia respiración que amenaza con desbocarse.

  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -susurra al aire.

  
\- ¿Me dejarías probar algo?

  
Tomás quiere decir no pero su boca es más rápida. Y entonces siente una ligera presión justamente en ése punto de su nuca, en el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Los labios de Marcus se mueven por la zona conocedores, convirtiendo en llamas la determinación de Tomás y provocando un estremecimiento en él.

  
\- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Marcus?

  
\- ¿Por qué no? -susurra a su vez el hombre.- No hacemos daño a nadie. Dios no va a querernos menos. Dios no va a quererte menos.

  
\- Dios no te ha olvidado...

  
\- Puede que no, pero eres tú quien me ha devuelto la fé.

  
Tomás siente un puntito de orgullo y sonríe con suavidad. Coge una de las manos que Marcus mantiene en su hombro y la posa en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, con su propia mano sobre la suya.

  
\- " _No estás sólo, estás perdonado..._ "

  
\- " _Eres amado_ " - termina Marcus por él, susurrándolo justo en su oído.

  
\- Feliz Navidad...

  
Siente la sonrisa de Marcus contra su nuca y su otro brazo rodearle hasta juntar sus manos en su pecho, y reza a Dios por que su buena suerte no se acabe nunca.


End file.
